


Chanced Encounters

by patrochiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, The rest of the tags will be updated as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochiles/pseuds/patrochiles
Summary: “Thank goodness you’re here,” Kuroo says with a sigh. “Iwaizumi’s been acting strange all morning. Maybe you can shock some life into him.”Iwaizumi glances at him, then at Atsumu, and the way Atsumu is looking at him makes him hot and cold all over.Atsumu leans back in his seat. “Maybe I can.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Chanced Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tooruluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruluvr/gifts), [mirabilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabilis/gifts).



> Luna, Here's the fic as promised!! I hope it doesn't disappoint!
> 
> Sarah! I hope this will inspire you to write that atsuiwa fic which you mentioned on twitter :P

**Scene** : Aftermatch party  
**Location** : （ミクソロジー トーキョー）  
**Time** : 10:15 pm

"You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around"

Miya Atsumu meets Iwaizumi Hajime in a bar right after his Volleyball career was effectively fucked and then miraculously saved by a service ace, all in the span of a few minutes.

"You're the new athletic trainer, right?" he asks. He pauses before sitting down. "Iwaizumi-san?"

"Right." Iwaizumi puts down his drink and holds out his hand. "Congratulations, Miya-san." He half-smiles, oddly melancholic. "Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"Probably," Atsumu says. He watches Iwaizumi take a sip of his beer. "Shouldn't you?"

"It's your night," Iwaizumi reminds him. As if Atsumu would forget. He shakes his head a little. "Ah Ushiwaka", Iwaizumi says, "Sorry, Ushijima invited me, to cheer me up. I – I thought it might be fun. Turns out I'm kind of a downer."

"After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand"

"What happened?" Atsumu nods to the bartender for a drink. "To warrant cheering up, I mean."

Iwaizumi looks caught off guard at the question like he's surprised to hear Atsumu sound so concerned; they don't know each other, after all. "Oh, it's nothing." Atsumu raises his eyebrows doubtfully and gets a real smile in return. "No, really. It's stupid."

"Tell me," Astumu insists. As long as it has nothing to do with himself, his future, his love life or lack of thereof, he's all ears. Schooling his features and pulling up his most charming smile, he said: "I'll solve your problem for you and you can consider it an early present for joining the team."

He could chastise himself for being flirtatious (especially here) but this is the moment where he can be just _Miya Astumu_ , not the volleyball extraordinaire just himself; by the time morning comes, he's going to be Japanese National Team (S) Miya Atsumu. He has to allow himself a little bit of fun. It's just harmless flirting, anyway.

Iwaizumi tells him about his childhood best friend _(the Argentinian Setter)_ the one that he hasn't seen in years. Atsumu doesn't say anything just keeps signalling the bartender. One drink turns into two turns into five. When no one comes looking for them, Iwaizumi gets careless and drunk.

_A few days later_ ,

**Scene:** Team Brunch  
**Location:** Onigiri Miya  
**Time:** 11:45 am

"Oh oh oh, trouble troublemaker yeah  
That's your middle name, oh oh oh  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain"

It’s not a big deal. It’s not. It was just—it wasn’t even. Okay, yeah, maybe, from an outsider’s perspective, it might look like it was more than it was, but it wasn’t. And, okay, Hajime might be squirming in his seat and glancing around to see if anyone can tell that he might have accidentally stuck his tongue down Atsumu’s throat last night but. It’s not a big deal.

“ _Iwaizumi_ ,” Ushijima calls him suddenly, making him jump. “Are you alright? You’re twitchy.”

“I’m fine,” he says and takes a long sip of his orange juice. There’s a giant plate of artistically arranged sushi, ramen along with different kinds of onigiri in the middle of the table (nothing, but the best for the Olympians) and, beyond that, is an empty seat between Kageyama and Hinata. Atsumu’s supposed to be in that seat, but Atsumu is running late and Hajime thinks that maybe Atsumu had the right idea. He couldn’t feel more self-conscious if he had a giant sign reading GAY plastered on his forehead.

He hears a little giggle and looks to his right where Komori is busy texting someone under the table. Hajime’s fingers itch for his own mobile so he can find out where Atsumu is and why he isn’t here and whether or not his lips are still tingling from last night or if he brushed his teeth until his gums started to bleed. Hajime’s stomach drops at the thought and he grabs an onigiri and stuffs it in his mouth to keep from biting his lip.

“Finally,” Yaku calls playfully. “There’s a difference between fashionably late and rude, Miya.”

"It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes"

Iwaizumi’s head snaps up to see Atsumu's walking— _sauntering_ —in with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. He looks like the same old Atsumu and acts as the same old Atsumu, taking his seat and giving a sidearm hug to both Bokuto, then Hinata, hugging, touching them way too long. Somehow, that just makes Iwaizumi feel worse.

“Thank goodness you’re here,” Kuroo says with a sigh. “Iwaizumi’s been acting strange all morning. Maybe you can shock some life into him.”

Iwaizumi glances at him, then at Atsumu, and the way Atsumu is looking at him makes him hot and cold all over.

Atsumu leans back in his seat. “Maybe I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't really decided on a proper plot or a final pairing, I'm just sort of winging it! This is my first attempt at writing Atsuiwa!! Hope I've managed to capture their characters well!! Thank you for taking your time to read this fic!!
> 
> Updates for this fic will probably be once every two weeks!
> 
> hmu @patrochile on twitter if you want to listen to me ramblimg about Haikyuu!!


End file.
